Ozymandias (Terre-616)
Histoire Ozymandias était à l'origine un seigneur de la guerre dans l'Egypte Antique, au service de Rama-Tut. Ce dernier en fit son serviteur en lui refusant le droit d'être pharaon, malgré ses origines royales. Lors d'une révolte populaire, Ozymandias s'aventura dans le Sphinx qui abritait la machine temporelle de Richards, et il en découvrit les secrets. Mais Apocalypse arriva et en fit à son tour un esclave. Son corps fut changé en pierre et son esprit asservi par les machines du mutant. Ce dernier comptait en faire son historien personnel. Rama-Tut s'échappa, et Ozymandias resta au service d'Apocalypse. 19ème Siècle Des millénaires plus tard, Ozymandias assista à la résurrection d'Apocalypse, orchestrée par le Clan Akkaba afin d'affronter les hordes de Dracula. 20ème Siècle Durant sa jeunesse, Ororo Munroe fut engagée pour voler l'Opale d'Ozymandias, sa gemme magique. Il reconnut la jeune mutante aperçue dans ses visions et la laissa partir avec l'artefact, sachant que Tornade serait importante pour Apocalypse dans le futur proche. Les Douze Ozymandias fut par la suite découvert par les X-Men, à la recherche de Wolverine. En affrontant les mutants, il les avertit du retour d'Apocalypse, et de la venue d'Onslaught. Au Maroc, Ozymandias grava une image sur la tombe d'Apocalypse, montrant Cyclope offrir son fils au Clan Askani, et montrant aussi Archangel en plein essor. C'est alors qu'Apocalypse apparut et lui signifia qu'il comptait asservir l'Humanité dans un nouvel empire. Ozymandias apparut secrètement à Caliban, hébergé par les X-men, et dormant dans les tunnels sous le Manoir. Il lui murmura que l'orage approchait, et quand la douleur serait trop grande, il pourrait rejoindre Apocalypse, de nouveau. Il le convainquit alors de rejoindre Apocalypse, et d'abandonner Cable. Ozymandias assista à la fusion d'Apocalypse et de Cyclope. La Décimation On revit Ozymandias après la Décimation, toujours au service d'Apocalypse. Mais il chercha très vite à le trahir, pour en faire son esclave à son tour. Quand le Docteur Foster combattit Gazer, et se retrouva en position de force, Ozymandias tua l'humain, pour asservir le mutant. Plus tard, Gazer fut lobotomisé par Apocalypse, et il le défia. Avec l'aide des X-Men, Apocalypse fut vaincu, et il disparut. Ozymandias tua alors Gazer pour l'avoir défié. Ozymandias réapparut, déguisé en Apocalypse, à la tête du Clan Akkaba. Le Clan kidnappa Jonothon Starsmore et répara sa poitrine, béante depuis le Jour-M, avec une transfusion sanguine utilisant le sang d'Apocalypse. Mais Jonothon refusa de rejoindre le Clan, et Ozymandias le laissa partir, prétextant qu'il s'agissait de son plan.ed to join there 'club', Ozymandias let him go, stating to his follower Frederick Slade that it was a part of his p La Solution d'Apocalypse Pouvoirs et capacités Ozymandias a été muté par les machines d'Apocalypse. * Corps de pierre organique : Le corps d'Ozymandias est constitué de granite flexible, lui offrant une très bonne protection contre les impacts conventionnels. * Animation de la pierre : Il peut animer la pierre à proximité, transformant ainsi de simpels statuts en gardes à son service. * Force accrue : Grâce à sa forme de pierre, sa force physique est importante, comme celle d'un haltérophile professionnel. * Lévitation : Il se déplace en lévitant au-dessus du sol. * Intelligence accrue : Ozymandias est assez intelligent pour assister Apocalypse dans l'utilisation des machines des Célestes. * Précognition : Ozymandias peut apercevoir le futur sous la forme de flash ou dans ses rêves. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Apparu en 1996 Catégorie:Ennemi des X-Men Catégorie:Super-vilain Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Création Scott Lobdell Catégorie:Création Joe Madureira